themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Damn These Vampires
Track one on'' All Eternals Deck''. Lyrics Brave young cowboys Of the near north side Mount those bridge rails Ride all night Scream when captured Arch your back Let this whole town hear your knuckles crack Sapphire Trans-Am High beams in vain Drive wild broncos Down the plain Push up to the corner Where the turbines hiss Someday we won't remember this Crawl 'til dawn On my hands and knees God damn these vampires For what they've done to me Tie those horses To the post outside And let those glass doors Open wide And in their surface See two young, savage things Barely worth remembering Feast like pagans Never get enough Sleep like dead men Wake up like dead men And when the sun comes Try not to hate the light Someday we'll try to walk upright Crawl 'til dawn On my hands and knees God damn these bite marks Deep in my arteries Crawl 'til dawn On my hands and knees God damn these vampires For what they've done to me Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song, um... this is a song about mirrors." -- 2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *"Like so many other things, this song takes place in Portland, Oregon." -- 2011-04-05 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *"This is a song, also, about being in the middle of something that you know you are going to have to finish walking through, like one of those people in the movies walking through a fire, only it's not a movie, it's your actual life, and it really feels like real fire." -- 2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *"You have friends and you think that they're the greatest people in the world, but there comes a time when you realize, all at once or it can come upon you gradually, that your friends aren't the greatest people in the world but they're actually parasites sucking the blood from you - not because they need the blood but just for their own entertainment. And then you have like one friend on your shoulder saying you're just being neurotic, your friends are great, and yourself in the middle saying 'no they're not, look at the facts'." -- 2011-05-28 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *"This is a song about your friends who seek to drain you of your life force. They're still your friends, but they need your life force. It can be hard navigating - I say navigating, but I mean even establishing the boundaries of friendships like these. Because certain things in these friendships are not not navigable: one, you have life force, two, your friends need it to survive. So that sort of eliminates most of the other useful boundaries. After that, boundaries are sort of like a quaint conceit you might occasionally deploy in the service of getting your needs met. It's called 'Damn These Vampires'." -- 2016-04-06 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2011-03-24 - The National - Richmond, VA *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-03-26 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Soundcheck - WNYC Session *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2011-04-02 - Castaways - Ithaca, NY *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-04 - SPIN Session - New York, NY *2011-04-05 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-04-11 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2011-04-12 - Mr. Smalls - Pittsburgh, PA *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2011-04-15 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2011-05-22 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2011-05-24 - Coalition - Brighton, England *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-05-27 - Manchester Academy 3 - Manchester, England *2011-05-28 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2011-05-29 - King Tut's Wah Wah Hut - Glasgow, Scotland *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2011-06-16 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2011-06-20 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-06-21 - The Detroit Bar - Costa Mesa, CA *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2011-06-24 - Soho Restaurant and Music Club - Santa Barbara, CA *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2011-06-28 - WFUV Session - New York, NY *2011-07-28 - Meadowbrook Pavilion - Gilford, NH *2011-07-29 - The Shelburne Museum - Shelburne, VT *2011-07-30 - Osheaga Festival - Montreal, Quebec *2011-07-31 - Papermill Island - Baldwinsville, NY *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2011-08-04 - Egyptian Room - Indianapolis, IN *2012-02-04 - The Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-05-01 - The Bakery - Perth, Australia *2012-05-04 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-05-08 - The Clarendon - Katoomba, Australia *2012-05-09 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2012-05-10 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2012-07-28 - Antiwarpt Festival - St. Petersburg, FL *2012-12-12 - Masonic Lodge - Hollywood Forever Cemetery - Los Angeles, CA *2014-02-28 - Rangos Ballroom - Carnegie Mellon University - Pittsburgh, PA *2015-05-30 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2015-06-04 - Pappy and Harriet's - Pioneertown, CA *2015-10-02 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2015-10-03 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2015-10-04 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2015-10-05 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2015-10-07 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2015-10-08 - The Beacham Theatre - Orlando, FL *2015-10-09 - Colonial Quarter - St. Augustine, FL *2015-10-10 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2015-11-12 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2015-11-14 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2015-11-15 - Gorilla - Manchester, England *2015-11-17 - Trinity - Bristol, England *2015-11-18 - Komedia - Brighton, England *2015-11-19 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2015-11-20 - Autumn Falls Festival - Le Botanique - Brussels, Belgium *2015-11-22 - Paradiso Noord, Tolhuistuin - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2016-02-24 - Sidebar Theatre - Tallahassee, FL *2016-02-25 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2016-04-01 - Bearsville Theater - Woodstock, NY *2016-04-02 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2016-04-03 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2016-04-04 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2016-04-06 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2016-04-07 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2016-04-08 - The Blind Pig - Ann Arbor, MI *2016-04-09 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2016-04-11 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-14 - Covenant Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2016-04-16 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2016-04-17 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-04-18 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-04-19 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-07-22 - Subterranean - Chicago, IL *2016-07-23 - Wicker Park Festival - Chicago, IL *2016-09-18 - Rams Head Live - Baltimore, MD *2016-09-19 - The National - Richmond, VA *2016-09-20 - Jefferson Theater - Charlottesville, VA *2016-09-22 - Buskirk-Chumley Theatre - Bloomington, IN *2016-09-23 - Castle Theatre - Bloomington, IL *2016-09-24 - Midpoint Music Festival - Cincinnati, OH *2016-09-26 - The Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2016-09-27 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2016-09-28 - Majestic Theater - Madison, WI *2016-09-30 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2016-10-01 - Madrid Theater - Kansas City, MO *2016-10-02 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2016-10-03 - Codfish Hollow Barnstormers - Maquoketa, IA *2016-12-02 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-03 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-04 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2016-12-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2017-04-01 - Bond Brothers Beer Company - Cary, NC *2017-04-06 - Badlands - Perth, Australia *2017-04-07 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2017-04-08 - The Edinburgh Castle Hotel - Adelaide, Australia *2017-04-09 - The Factory Theatre - Sydney, Australia *2017-04-11 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2017-04-12 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2017-06-26 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2017-06-27 - Blue Hills Bank Pavilion - Boston, MA *2017-06-30 - Merriweather Post Pavilion - Columbia, MD *2017-07-01 - PNC Pavilion at Riverbend Music - Cincinnati, OH *2017-07-02 - Rose Music Center - Huber Heights, OH *2017-07-06 - Wooly's - Des Moines, IA *2017-07-07 - The Palace Theatre - St. Paul, MN *2017-07-08 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2017-07-11 - The Washington Pavilion - Sioux Falls, SD *2017-09-05 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2017-12-05 - The National - Richmond, VA *2018-04-15 - L'Astral - Montreal, Quebec *2018-04-20 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2018-04-21 - Upstate Concert Hall - Clifton Park, NY *2018-04-22 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA *2018-04-23 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA *2018-08-10 - Outside Lands - Golden Gate Park - San Francisco, CA *2018-09-05 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2018-09-06 - Canton Hall - Dallas, TX *2018-09-07 - Paper Tiger - San Antonio, TX *2018-09-10 - 191 Toole - Tucson, AZ *2018-09-12 - Meow Wolf - Santa Fe, NM *2019-11-23 - Cafe Torgal - Ourense, Spain Videos of this Song *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-04-04 - SPIN Session - New York, NY *2011-05-24 - Coalition - Brighton, England *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2011-07-30 - Osheaga Festival - Montreal, Quebec *2012-12-12 - Masonic Lodge - Hollywood Forever Cemetery - Los Angeles, CA *2015-11-14 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2018-04-20 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY Category:All Eternals Deck songs Category:Video